


My life with my transgender boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: fluff - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello everyone my name is Mary Rose and this is my story of my life with my transgender boyfriend. Well to begin this I will tell you how I met my boyfriend and how we became friends first than he told me that he was trans.
Relationships: Found love in High School





	My life with my transgender boyfriend

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

Shit there goes the bell for school so I need to hurry to get to class until Bam I ran into this boy and of course I feel on my ass. So I looked up and glared at the boy but then I felt my whole face start to turn red so I looked away.But when I looked back at him,I saw him holding his hand out so I took his hand and he helped me up. When I got up,I saw that he was a little bit taller than me but I didn't care at all. Then the late bell rang so I grabbed my things and ran off but then of course I got in trouble and I got detention.

So now I’m in detention and our teacher was late,so I drew on my arm and my friends told me that my soulmate will get the drawing that I drew on myself on their skin.But I never told my friends that I’m bisexual so I don’t really believe in soulmates.But after I was done drawing this message appeared on my hand saying “Nice drawing and I know you might be wondering who I am so I will tell you my name is Ash what’s yours?” So I grabbed my pen and said “heh well you just have to find out Ash”. After I wrote that I got a smiley face appear on my hand and I smiled for the first time. When I got out of detention,I went straight to my locker to grab my things until Ash decided to talk to me again. ¨Hey I see you were in detention so was I but you never saw me.¨ So I immediately started to blush so I wrote ¨sorry I was busy with my drawing and I was trying not to yell at some idiots in there. Then he wrote a smiley face again and I smiled again and so I grabbed my things and went home.

So before I tell you all this my parents don´t really like that I´m bisexual but I don´t give a fuck so I just ignore them. So I went straight to my room and went on my computer and started to text some people and I wrote a story on wattpad. Ugh being home with my parents is so god damn hard because they want me to ¨pretend¨ that i´m ¨straight¨ which fucking sucks. While I was being bored I decided to let my wolf ears and tail out and I looked up soulmates. When I read what it was I started to think back on the boy I met at school. I think I just met my soulmate but I don't think he sees me as his soulmate. So I decided to grab my razer and I unrolled my left sleeve and I cut a little deeper than I usually do. But then I got a message from Ash saying ¨Why are you cutting yourself beautiful?¨ That threw me off because no one has ever called me beautiful in my entire life so i wrote back ¨because i´m depressed as fuck¨. When Ash didn’t respond I started to think “great he might hate me so that’s just great”. Then Ash wrote back “hey i understand how you feel but I really want to know your name please”. So I took a deep breath and I wrote “fine my name is Mary.” But before I could see what he will say my mom came in and started to yell at me than she decided to bring my dad into the room and so now have to hide my new bruises from my friends. 

I went to school wearing all black and I went to my first period and I sat in the back of the class then I saw the boy from yesterday. I never knew he was in my class so I just hid my face and I got my notebook out and I wrote down some quotes. Then I felt someone looking over my shoulder so I closed my notebook and looked at the person and I swear to Satan I started to blush badly.When I looked at him I saw a drawing on his arm and than I looked at my arm and I got up fast and I walked out of the room.Fuck this boy is my soulmate and ugh I’m so embarrsed that I could just die. When I walked around a corner he was there and I looked behind me and I started to freak out.``How the hell did you leave that class faster than me huh?!” I screamed at him but all he did was stare at me.Then Ash just took a deep breath and said “well we are soulmates and your stuck with me and plus I’m a demon and I’m also trans” My eyes widen but I just shrugged and hugged him showing that i didn’t care.So I let him go and looked at him and I took a deep breath and said “well I’m a wolf and i’m bisexual and my friends don’t know so i will tell them” Ash than hugged me and we had our first kiss and I swear to Satan I loved it.So Ash and I went to my friends and i told them i was bi and they supported me.

6 years later  
So 6 years later Ash and I decided to go to college and then we graduated and so right now I’m sitting on the ground waiting for Ash to get back.When Ash came in,he had the biggest smile and so I looked at him and tilted my head. “So babe I was thinking about whether we should adopt a non binary kid”. I just looked at him and I shrugged “sure let’s go then and make sure no one sees your demon eyes.” Ash just nodded and we went down and found a beautiful non binary kid named Ren. When Ash,Ren,and I started to head home,both Ash and I felt Ren’s powers and we smiled. Ash then asked me to marry him and I said yes and we had a beautiful wedding and we lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fluff story and I hope you all like it and you can write comments on it if you want ^^


End file.
